Red
by Rosa1210
Summary: Kendra meets Moose and the pirates. Luke and Nathiale moved in together and Luke works in Filmworker, and Nathile works in a Ballet School.Moose and Camille went out but broke up. But Moose likes Kendra but Kendra thinks he still has feeling for Camille.
1. Chapter 1

Kendra Lee Age: 17 Personalty: Exciting, Crazy, outgoing, funny, she off the charts.  
Style: Fashionable look, but when dancing, sweats and a loose big T-Shirt Family: Older sister, parents died and they only trusted Kendra's older sister to raise her if anything happened.  
Looks: Dirty red hair, greyish eyes, skinny, hair goes down to elbows, 5"3.  
Dance team: Firecrackers Sequel to Step up 3

A year later Luke is living he's dream of film working. He now living with Natalie. Jacob been taking care of the house and everyone in it. Moose and Camille dated for a couple months then broke up and thought it was better to be friends. Moose stills goes to NYU and a double major, well dancing... :)

Kendra's P.o.V.  
I hit my roommate's alarm clock at 6:15 am. I started to wamble getting to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a perfect ponytail. I put on a mesh tank top with a hot pink under shirt. Black short shorts and my Black with Hot pink outline Nike HighTops. I put on my white jacket and grabbed my aeropale bag, grabbed my keys and phone and ran out my door.

I arrived in this warehouse like place where me and the girls practice. I walked in to be greeted by Amy and Julia, hugging me. The rest really cared less. "Hey, I can't be here to long I gotta tutor this guy in my engineering class." I said sitting my bag in the ground. "Whatever. Lets just practice the basises." Alexys said, and turned on the radio to "Beggin" by Madcon.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:02. "CRAP! " I shouted and grabbed a towel and my bags. "Gotta go." I said running towards the door. I got into my car and drove back to university.

I dry any sweat I had on me and walked into the doors of the school. Im almost running and walking to class. No one is in the hallway really. I open the doors to the classroom and everyone looks at me. "Pay attention to the teacher not me." I said to the classroom and pointing at the teacher. The kid that seats behind me Moose laughed quietly.

"No need for your dramatic entrance." The teacher said. "Wasn't really dramatic." I said being smart. That's the one thing teachers hate about me. "Yes it was." A random kid next to me said as I was still by the door. "No one needed your comment." I said to the nerdied kid. Moose laughed quietly again. The teacher pointed at my seat. I nodded.

Listening to the teacher, made me fall asleep, till someone threw something at the back of my head. It landed at my desk. It was a note.

'Hey your Kendra right?' I read the note. 'Yup.' I wrote back and threw it over my head to who ever gave the note to me. The note came back to me. 'Moose. I'm that kid your tutoring today, after class.' He wrote in the almost neat handwriting. I smiled. 'Cool. But the teacher will probably want to talk to after class for sleeping. :) ' I wrote back, and threw it over my shoulder.

"stop passing notes." A kid next to Moose said. "Whatever nerd... just go back to hiding your face in a book or something." I said. The teacher looked at me. "What?, he was being rude and giving attitude so I gave it back." I said to the teacher and his huge glasses which made his eyes HUGE. He put a finger over his mouth. "See me after class." The teacher said. I rolled my eyes.

After class ended the teacher wanted to see me. "Kendra, your-" he teacher began but I cut him off by saying, " actions and attitude not needed in my class, it needs to stop. I've been through this like 5Xs with different teachers." I said. I stared to think about my dance steps in my head well the teacher was talking. "1,2,3,4." I counted in my head. "Kendra... Kendra!" The teacher shouted at me, I snapped out of thinking about my dance steps. "Ohhhhh, sorry. Well I have to tutor Moose now, cause he kinda failing." I said trying to leave the class. I grabbed Mooses arm to leave the classroom.

"Do you have like a place we can go and just, well for me to tutor you?" I asked him. "Yea, ill take you there." He said I smiled big.

Moose takes me to this big building. We go through this elevator. "Cover your eyes." He said. I smiled. I put my hands over my eyes. I spaced out my fingers. Moose laughed. "Come on forreal." He said. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Por lo mandona." (I called him bossy.) I said to him. "You speak Spanish?" He said turning the elevator to whatever floor and my eyes still covered. "My parents used to speak it." I said with a sad tone. "Used to? " he said and the elevator started to go up. "They died when i was 11." I said. The elector stopped. He grabbed my hand. "I want you to meet a couple of people." He said. I looked around and saw a building of people. "Roja?" I heard a voice say.

I turn to see to twin Hispanic guys all excited coming to me. "Los gemelos de su estado para siempre!" ( Twins its been forever.) I said and hugging them both. My bag drops off my shoulder to the floor. "You know them?" Moose says from behind. "Their my cousins." I said turning to him. "Yo s bien."(I know right.) One twin says. "Wow te ves sexy!" (Wow you look sexy.)The other says. I smiled. "Awww gracias." (Thanks.)I said, then made a 360 turn. " Bienvenido. hacer tu sigue bailando como lo hizo con nosotros roja?"(do you still dance like you did when you were younger?) One said then anothered finished. "S . Wow he echado de menos que se llama por ustedes!" I said (Wow, I miss being called red by you guys.) "bailar con nosotros, como los viejos tiempos!" One says. (dance with us like old times!) The other nodded heavily. "I couldn't." I said. "Pero usted puede!" They both said. (But you can.)

They started to grab my arms. When we were younger, we made this salsa dance. Never really choreographied, that's what made it fun. "Ohh. This is really nice." I heard someone said. I turned to see someone touching my father's silver necklace. It was the only thing I have from him. And from my mom, a silver flower hair pin, her favorite. "me dio eso! ni se te ocurra tocar esta otra vez! lo consigui ? " I yelled to a kid in a Afro. (Gave me that! Don't ever touch it again! Got it?). "I'm sorry, its just this necklace is really important. "No, its ok. For a shawty like you, you hot." He said. I blushed. "Ok Kendra, lets go study." Moose said grabbing my arms.

As we were walking we past by this wall of shoes. I stopped and looked/admired them. Moose laughed. "Come on. Ill show you everything later." He said, then grabbed my arm into this dark room with light and mechanics. "This is a perfect place." I said looking around. Moose grabbed my hand and looked at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So you know how to dance?" He asked Kendra. The red head bit her lip. "Yea,but I learned Salsa from my parents. I've always had a passion for dancing, its like I was born from boombox." She said then lost the grip of Moose's hand and sat on a stool by a desk of lights. "Cool. Thats all the music you dance to?" He asked Kendra. "No, salsa, hip-hop, pop, ballet." She said still looking at the desk of Lights. He grabbed her hand took her to the dance room.

The curly haired kid went to this pile of boomboxes. He turned on "Already Taken" by Trey Songz. Kendra smiled. She started to dance to the music gracefully. Moose admired her. "Wow." Moose said. "Wow is right." A voice said. The red head turned around quickly. He was dark skin, little Mohawk.

"I'm Jacob, and you? "He asked the girl. "Kendra." She said and shook his hand. "You have talent." He said. "Thanks. Dancing is my life." She said. "As same for all for of us." He said with a smile. Kendra smiled as well. "Well, I gotta go. My sister wants me home around this time." She said, she felt alittle awkwardness. She hugged Moose goodbye, and waved bye to Jacob. "Ill walk you out." Moose said.

They got out the elevator, and walked her out till the gate. "Maybe, we should hang out sometime." Kendra said making the first move. "That'll be great." Moose said. They gave each other her hug, his arms almost covering her head and her arms around his waist. "Me and my friends use this dance studio, maybe ill teach you what I dance to." Kendra said. "Cool. See you in school tomorrow." Moose said. "See you. "

They both went their different ways. Couple of days past. They hung out alot together. Moose even forgot about his ex: Camille. He could only focuse on one girl : Kendra/Red.

They had a date to the movies.

Kendra put her dirty red hair up into a messy bun. She put on a Gray Flutter Sleeve Dress, and black flats. Moose put on gray skinnies and like other guys shag his jeans. And had a Gray, White and Black V-Neck T-shirt and Black Nike High tops. Also with a black hoodie, cause it was alittle cold.

Moose walked over to Kendra's dorm. He slowly tried to find where her room was, so he ask a random person. "Excuss me, can you-" he stopped talking till the person he tipped on their shoulder turned around and he saw Camille. "O-umm-ok- this is akward." Moose said " I agree." Camille said. There was silence for a mintue. "So, you needed help with any?" She asked him. "Ummmm- I kinda forgot now." Moose said scratching the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, while Moose and Camille were having their akward moment, Kendra was going to the waiting room to went for Moose, cause he probably didn't know where her dorm was. She came to see Moose hugging another girl. Kendra got alittle jealous, she had to admit it. The girl he was hugging looked like you hugged him tight, and didn't want to let go.

Kendra walked closer to them both. She cleared her throat. Moose left go quickly but the girl slowly let go. "Ok... Camille-this is Kendra. Kendra - Camille." Moose said. Kendra rolled her eyes and had her hands folded. "Well, lets go." Moose said to Kendra grabbed her arm and out the university. The wind blew cold towards Kendra. Moose looked at Kendra who had goosebumps. "Your cold? " he asked. She nodded. He took off a sleeve of his jacket and put it around rap her arms around his waist. Ever time the wind blew pretty hard, she had his waist tight.

"I'm still mad at you." Kendra said as they walked to the movies. Moose stopped. "Why are you even mad?" He said but wasn't mad he said it with a smile. "Your little girlfriend back there really liked you." She said looking Moose. "You think?" He asked curious. "Ugh." Kendra said when walked away from Moose.

He stopped her from walking away. "Hey, that girl was my ex girlfriend. And I never understood how she felt about me." He said. Kendra rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" Moose said. "And you still like her? " Kendra asked. "No, if I did I would I do this." He said, then kissed her.

He stopped kissing and looked at Kendra. He hugged her, she hugged back. They walked to the movie theater. They went to see Paranormal Activity 2. Moose thought Kendra would be wrapped up in his arms, some how Kendra fell for it.

After the movie was over Kendra was totally freaked out. Moose walked Kendra to her dorm, cause she was so freaked out.

They arrive at Kendra's dorm door. "Do you have to leave?" She asked alittle disappointed. He nodded and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head. "Moose Buenas noches." She said. (Goodnight.)

2days later:  
Kendra was meeting the girls for dance practice. She needed to talk to them. She drove her car to the dance studio. She walked through they doors and everyone was stretching. "Ok guys. I got bad news." She said. "I'm quitting the dance team. I hope you guys do awesome in your upcoming dance battles and challenges. I'm leaving Amy as captain. " Kendra said. Sabrina in the back said "THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU IM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE CAPTAIN! " She shouted. "Hey, hey, hey... I don't care. How about this. You and Amy are Captains." Kendra said trying to bergain with Sabrina. She nodded.

Kendra hugged everyone and left. Her phone started vibrating. She had a text message.

From :Moose To :Kendra Hey! Meet me at the gate. I got someone you would want to me!

Kendra smiled.

To Moose:  
From :Kendra :) be there in 3 minutes!

She walked over to the gate and saw Moose. "Right on time." He said. He grabbed her arm and into the warehouse. They went into the room where all the doomboxes were. "Kendra meet Luke and Natalie." Moose introducing us. "Hi." Natalie said hugging Kendra. "Hey." Luke said shaking Kendra hand. Kendra didn't understand why Moose was introducing us. I turned to Moose. "They used to be pirates." Moose said. "Ohhhh-" she said. "That's really cool." She continued. "I heard you can really dance." Luke said. "Yea, I'm a dance teacher." She said. "And your in school?" Natalie asked. "Yea. I wanted to become a mechanic, and a job where everyone is on your neck. So I'm stressed half the time." She said. Natalie nodded interested in her story.

"Kendra. Can I talk to you?" Moose asked. Kendra nodded. He took Kendra to the kitchen. The twins were in there drinking a can of soda. Kendra hugged the twins. "  
Hola Kendra, veo tu con L." One of the twins said. (Hey Kendra, i see your with HIM.) "Dale un descanso. Quiero decir esto era probablemente la primera vez tener una novia HOT." Kendra said, and say it in Spanish so Moose wouldn't know. (Give him a break. I mean this was probably the first time to have a HOT girlfriend.) The twins laughed. "Well, Moose needed to tell me something." Kendra asked, the twins nodded.

Moose grabbed Kendra's hands. She had a frown for a second. "I want you to meet me parents." He said. Kendra smiled and hugged Moose. "Then you can meet my sister." Kendra said. "Deal." Moose said.

Next Day at 7pm.  
Kendra got up and put on a Black&White V-Neck dress with a Black Rose belt. She also had a Black Faux Suede Peep Bootie Heels. She put her dirty red hair in loose curls. She put Smokey eye for her makeup. Moose put on a Gray Aeropostale V-Neck Logo T-shirt, then white skinnies. He left his hair as always.

Moose had walked to the university to get Kendra, and he was hoping he wouldn't see Camille. He walked quickly hoping he wouldn't see her. He knocked on Kendra's door to see a girl with dirty blonde hair put in a messy ponytail. "WHAT?" she said with a mouthful of braces. "Umm- is Kendra here? " Moose asked. She closed the door. Moose stood there in confusion. He put his hand to the door but the door opened. Kendra came looking beautiful Moose thought. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

Kendra and Moose took Kendra's car. Moose had to give directons. They arrived at the house and they held hands. Moose knew his parents would like Kendra but he was still alittle scared.

Moose knocked on the door. This woman opened the door. Moose hugged her and it looked like she hugged really tight. She let go and looked at Kendra. "You must be Kendra." She said. She let her arms out, Kendra hugged her. "Come in, Come in." She said and opened the door. Moose grabbed Kendra's hand to the living room.

They saw a girl from behind and had brown hair. Moose knew it was Camille. He stopped, Kendra laughed. "What you stop?" She asked, laughing alittle. The girl that hugged Moose. "Are you just stalking Moose?" She said. Moose's parents laughed and so did Camille. She walked up to Moose and hugged him. Kendra put her hands in between them. "Ummmm... excuss me. But that's my boyfriend your totally ALL OVER." She said. She was mad not jealous. Camille laughed. "I'm Camille." She said with her hand out. Kendra looked at it. "Kendra." She said.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now." Camille said. "Bye." She said. "You could stay for dinner." Moose's mom said. "Yea, it'll be great! " Moose's dad said. "Sure." She said. "Mom. Dad. You know Kendra came here for a reason." Moose said. "Ill be a fly on the wall. Ill be like I wasn't there." Camille. "I wish you weren't here." Kendra said quietly.

When Camille said she'll be quiet. Well she was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was going on Moose's house, Kendra was getting mad. Camille was giving updates about what's been happening in her life and kissing Moose's parents butt. "Excuss me." Kendra said and left the table. Kendra went outside and wanted to call her sister.

"Hello? " "Hazel?" "Hey red!"she said all excited.  
"I'm really mad right now." "Why, aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your boyfriend and his parents?" She asked.  
"Yea, but... one of his EXs was here. And the parents allowed her to stay for dinner and she would not shut up!" Kendra said really mad.  
"Well, don't let her get you. She probably still has strong feelings for Moose." She said. "She does. Cause she's all over him." Kendra said then the front door opened. It was Moose. "Hazel, ill call you tomorrow. Remember if I'm still with him, we're coming over next Saturday." She said quickly then hung up.  
"What was that about?" Moose asked. "I couldn't take her annoying voice." She said. "She knows, I'm here for a reason. But why? " she said. " I don't know." Moose replied. "Exactly. I want to back to the university." Kendra said taking her car keys out. "No. Just stay longer. Ill talk to Camille." He said. Kendra had a little smile. Kendra walked over to Moose and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They both walked into the house and to the dinning room.

Moose's parents and Camille stared at them. "Camille can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Moose asked her. Camille nodded. Kendra rolled her eyes. Kendra sat at the table. There was silence for alittle while till..." Tell us alittle about you Kendra." Moose's mom said. "Well, I'm a dance teacher. I started off being a dancer, but the teachers thought I had more skill to teacher. But Im also studying to be a engineer." Kendra said.

Well Kendra was talking to Moose's parents, Moose was talking to Camille. "Camille. Why did you come? " he asked. "I wanted to see you." She said. "Camille, I don't have same feelings you do. I'm falling in love with Kendra. I never thought there was much between us." He said. Then Camille kissed him. Moose was in shock, he didn't response. His eyes were wide open. Then he saw Kendra there with a tear, and angry in her eyes. Camille looked at what was looking at. Then Kendra punched Camille in the noise. Then she had her hand up to slap but she didn't. She walked away. Said bye to his parents and grabbed her things and left. Moose didn't follow. He knew what had happened. Kendra probably doesn't want to talk to Moose ever again. 


End file.
